


Warrior

by arisu16



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu16/pseuds/arisu16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xena poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warrior

It was in battle  
that she came into herself.  
Born anew  
from the blood she spilt.  
She became a warrior,  
a legend.  
Then  
the wars ended.  
With no battles to be fought,  
she lost herself.  
She hung up her sword  
and walked away  
from the battlefield  
she called home.  
She tried to go back,  
but it was too late.  
Reviled  
as a monster  
everywhere she turned.  
There was no where left  
to run.  
While there was a place  
for her as a girl,  
she had already become  
a warrior.


End file.
